The Atlantic Maritime Ecozone
The Atlantic Maritime eco-zone is an eco-zone that covers all of New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and the Gaspe Peninsula of Quebec. The Atlantic Maritime eco-zone is to the right of the Mixedwoods Plains and to the left of the Atlantic Marine eco-zone. It has a total population of 2.5 million people. The biggest urban area in this eco-zone is Halifax.(Atlantic Maritime, Atlantic Maritime Ecozone CEC) Plants and Animals There are many different kinds of trees and plants in the mixed-wood Acadian forests in the Atlantic Maritime eco-zone. Types of trees include red spruce, black spruce, white spruce, balsam fir, red pine, jack pine, eastern white pine, tamarack, eastern white cedar, yellow birch, white birch, paper birch, sugar maple, red maple, striped maple, balsam poplar, pin cherry, speckled alder,' beech, black ash, white ash, butternut, ironwood, basswood, white elm, and red oak.(Atlantic Maritime) There are also many kinds of animals. Some examples of the mammals that are there are whitetail deer, moose, red fox, muskrat, raccoon, striped skunk, marten, fisher, coyote, mink, river otter, chipmunk, beaver, porcupine, snowshoe hare, northern flying squirrel, woodchuck, southern bog lemming, harbour seal, gray seal, hooded seal, harp seal, orca, northern bottlenosed whale, and blue whale.(Atlantic Maritime) Examples of some birds that are there are osprey, Cooper's hawk, broad-winged hawk, common nighthawk, northern goshawk, northern saw-whet owl, short-eared owl, long-eared owl, ruffed grouse, spruce grouse, northern flicker, downy woodpecker, and pileated woodpecker. Examples of songbirds are the red-winged blackbird, ruby-throated hummingbird, cedar waxwing, whip-poor-will, purple finch, brown creeper, black-billed cuckoo, blue jay, eastern bluebird, rose-crested grosbeak, and cardinal. Examples of the waterfowl include the great blue heron, Canada goose, American bittern, common snipe, ring-necked duck, wood duck, American black duck, northern pintail, and blue-winged teal. Examples of seabirds and shorebirds are include the great cormorant, double-crested cormorant, Atlantic puffin, common murre, thick-billed murre, black guillemot, razorbill, herring gull, spotted sandpiper, common snipe, and killdeer.(Atlantic Maritime) Examples of reptiles and amphibians are frogs and toads, northern leopard frog, mink frog, green frog, pickerel frog, wood frog, and spring peeper. Five species of salamanders and newt are found here and they are: yellow- spotted salamander, blue-spotted salamander, dusky salamander, eastern redback salamander, and eastern newt. Examples of marine turtles are loggerhead turtle, leatherback turtle, and Atlantic ridley. Examples of freshwater turtles are common snapping turtle and wood turtle. There are four species of snakes, and they are: the maritime garter snake, smooth green snake, redbelly snake, and ringneck snake.(Atlantic Maritime) Some examples of fish in this eco-zone are brook trout, Atlantic tomcod, rainbow smelt, golden shiner, common shiner, creek club, mummichog, Atlantic sturgeon, alewife, Atlantic salmon, American eel. The Atlantic Maritime eco-zone also has crustaceans, molluscs, and lots of insects.(Atlantic Maritime) Climate and Geography Since this eco-zone is right near the Atlantic Ocean, the winters tend to be 'warmer and the summers tend to be cooler. The average temperature in the summer is 18 degrees C'elsius and the average temperature in the winter is -2.5 degrees Celsius. The average annual precipitation can range from 1000mm-1425mm depending on how close you are to the ocean. This eco-zone is very damp, and is the most active storm region in Canada.(Atlantic Maritime Ecozone CEC, Atlantic Maritime) This eco-zone consists of two major regions, which are the Appalachians and the coastal plains. The Appalachians are very hilly and have poor soil which isn’t good for farming. The coastal plains have very rich soil which is very good for farming. There are more farmers living in the coastal plains than the Appalachians. (Atlantic Maritime) Sources 'Atlantic Maritime Ecozone (CEC) . Wikipedia, n.d. Web. Thursday November 14th, 2013.''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantic_Maritime_Ecozone_(CEC) '' Ecological Framework of Canada. Ecozones. n.d. Web. Thursday November 14th. http://ecozones.ca/english/zone/AtlanticMaritime/land.html Ecological Framework of Canada. Ecozones. n.d. Web. Thursday November 14th. http://ecozones.ca/english/zone/AtlanticMaritime/ Canadian Biodiversity. McGill. n.d. Web. Thursday November 14th. http://canadianbiodiversity.mcgill.ca/english/ecozones/atlanticmaritime/atlanticmaritime.ht m Category:Sources